The Shadow Team
by Shadow55419
Summary: The Blitz Team is Back from vacation and back on the battlefield.
1. Prologue

I DO NOT OWN ZOIDS, OR THE BLITZ TEAM. I DO OWN THE SHADOW TEAM

* * *

The Shadow Team

Bit Cloud and the rest of the Blitz Team had just returned from a two week vacation after winning the Royal Cup Tournament, while Brad, Bit and Jamie were helping Doc unload the luggage and Leena's shopping bags, Leena went inside to make sure her secret stash of cookies were still tucked safely away in her bedroom cabinet.

Just as the fuchsia haired, lavender eyed girl turned to leave the Zoids Battle Commission sent in data on their next match, It was all the usual data team names, location, battle mode number, and time, they would be fighting the Shadow Team in battle mode 0983 in one week in an open desert area, the message also welcomed the team back from their vacation. Jamie, the black haired team strategist and cook, went to work on some new battle strategies for the team to use while the others found ways to occupy their time.

One week later

None of the Blitz Team had ever seen the Shadow Team in combat, and most of what they had heard was rumors and conjecture, so they prepped for the worst and hoped for the best.

"This will be easy, nothing to worry about with me and Liger on the field," Bit Cloud, a blonde haired emerald green eyed man, stated in his normal cocky pre-fight manner, as they departed from Toros Base in the Hover Cargo.

When they arrived at the field three custom built Konig Wolves were standing on the opposite side. Two of the Zoids were painted black with two silver streaks on the heads, and the third had three stripes on its head.

"Alright everybody, we don't know what these guys might do so be careful," Doc said as the team readied themselves to mobilize, "But don't those Zoids just look so cool?"

"Doc… you really need to focus here," Jamie said in an exasperated tone.

Bit was the last to launch into the field, he decided to leave Liger Zero in its standard white armor, thinking to himself, '_this is gonna be easier than I thought'. _

The Judge satellite locked into the coordinates of the battle field, and fired one of the Judge capsules towards the planet. The capsule opened shortly after impact and announced,

"DANGER, DANGER, the area within a 30 mile radius is now a designated Zoid battlefield, only competitors and personnel have authorization to enter the area, area scanned, Battlefield set up, the Blitz Team vs. The Shadow Team, Battle Mode 0983, Ready….Fight."

Being impatient as ever Bit and the Liger lunged towards their target down range. Leena let loose a volley of missiles from her custom Gunsniper while their brown haired partner was firing away at his intended target with the Shadow Fox's Vulcan Cannon, though what shocked the entire Blitz Team is that none of their opponents were dodging their fire by a mere few inches.

Bit fired a few rounds from the shock cannon under Liger's belly, trying to catch his opponent of guard, and jumped high into the air screaming "STRIKE LASER CLAW".

When the dust settled the attack had been dodged and there was a gun barrel pointed straight at Liger's chin. Brad and Leena were in awe of this.

The only word spoken from the Shadow Team's leader at this point was, "Now," and as if out of nowhere the other two Konig Wolves appeared with guns pointed at both Brad's Shadow Fox and Leena's Gunsniper.

"Battle Over, Battle Over, the winner is…..The Shadow Team, Congratulations on your win. Farewell until the next battle," the Judge called as the capsule closed and was launched back to the satellite.

Back at Toros base

"How did he dodge the strike laser claw with all that dust in the air? I don't get it," Bit said in disappointment over the defeat.

"Our first battle in class S and we got slaughtered," his brown haired partner in battle said sounding calm as usual but looking annoyed while taking a sip of his coffee.

Leena had buried herself in a magazine trying to forget about the whole thing, but even she admitted that a first battle loss hurt.

"That Shadow Team must have been using those Zoids a very long time, they almost moved faster than their own shadows!" Doc said in a somewhat excited tone.

"Oh Doc… Look guys we may have lost today but we've also gathered valuable data for the next time we face them," Jamie said trying to cheer up his team mates.

Shadow Team base

"I thought the Blitz team would have presented more of a challenge with an Ultimate X Zoid on their team, how 'bout you Mike?" a tall brown haired man, asked the newest member of the team, though at 30 years old he was also the oldest of the team.

"I agree with Barrett, boss, it was almost too easy," said a young man with shoulder length black hair, he was also the youngest of the team at only 20, but he had been piloting Zoids since he was a small child.

"David, Barrett, even though they had Liger Zero on their side you have to remember that, sometimes this world can surprise you," a husky voice attached a blonde haired man with a scar on his right eye sitting on the paw of the Konig Wolf with four shoulder stripes replied. _'But maybe they'll learn a few things before our next battle,' _he thought to himself as he stared off into space as the other two men left the hanger_._


	2. Chap 1 Shadow Team Defeated

Chapter One Shadow Team Defeated

Two or three months later

Both the Shadow Team and the Blitz Team had been on winning streaks. The Blitz Team had not lost a single battle since their quick loss to the Shadow Team.

Toros base

"YOU WANT TO WHAT?! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME AND LIGER OUT!" Bit screamed after Doc informed him that he was being left out of the next battle.

"Look there is no reason to be upset, Bit, I just want to give Jamie some time on the battlefield that's all," Doc explained, trying not to upset the blonde pilot even more. Jamie was standing in the corner with a very nervous look on his face.

"Really Doc, I'm fine, I don't want to get in the way, I get enough practice when I go shopping for you guys," the black haired young man said trying to get out of fighting, "Besides our next opponent is the Shadow Team, it would be better for Bit to go."

"Wait a second, when did we get that challenge?" Brad asked as he walked into the living room, "And when is the fight?"

"We got the challenge this morning, we already have coordinates and the battle is requested for next week, but we don't have a battle mode or approval, the battle commission is still reviewing the request," Jamie explained since Leena came in right behind Brad.

"Well, I guess that means we should start getting ready," Bit said with a hint of anger in his tone as he relived the loss to them months before.

Shadow Team Base

"Hey boss, why are we challenging the Blitz Team again?" asked Barrett, "I mean we kicked their butts pretty good last time."

"Well I figure it's about time to see what they've learned over this amount of time, is that not good enough for you?" Mike, leader and founder of the Shadow team, asked as he stepped from his usual place in the shadows.

"Yeah, but is that your only reason for it?" asked the youngest team member, seeing what his boss' reaction might be.

"It's the only reason I need," The blonde responded coldly as he walked into the living area of the small base.

The two other members of the Shadow team followed their blonde haired leader out of the hanger before going their separate ways within the base.

By this point the Zoids Battle Commission had sent them approval for their battle with the Blitz Team.

Toros Base

Bit was being chased by Leena for walking in on her in the shower yet again.

"Hey guys, the approval for our battle with the Shadow Team just came through," Jamie said nervously as he watched Bit headed straight in his direction with Leena hot on his tail.

This news, however, stopped both of them dead in their tracks.

"Well that's great! Leena I guess this chase is over for now, let's get ready," the blonde pilot said as he turned and started walking towards the hanger.

"OH, NO YOU DON'T, YOU'RE NOT GOING TO GET OUT OF THIS THAT EASILY!" the Fuchsia haired woman screamed as she launched a wrench at his head, missing by mere centimeters as the blonde man ran from the room.

Later on, Brad came in with Doc, and Jamie informed them of the battle approval, and then went off to make up a battle strategy while everyone else went to work on their Zoids.

One Week Later

"Well looks like we meet again, it won't be as easy as it was last time," Bit said as he landed on the field in the Schneider armor, its blue blade and orange armor gleaming in the mid day sun.

"I wouldn't expect it to be after this much time," Mike said calmly from behind the controls of his Konig Wolf while awaiting the Judge to arrive.

The Judge's capsule landed and did his usual speech, after the rules and warnings were said, "Ready….Fight."

This time the Shadow Team was the first to move from their places, Leena let loose a barrage towards one of the Konig Wolves, and all the missiles hit their marks this time.

"Hey boss, my computers frozen, looks like I'm out already, sorry," David said as apologetically as possible.

_'Huh, they got two of us, that is definitely new,' _thought Barrett to himself as he too was hit with arms fire from Brad's Shadow Fox. "Boss I'm out too," the brown haired man said as he lay back in his seat.

"Three on one, this could get interesting," Mike said aloud to himself as Liger and Bit came around behind him. Leena and Brad managed to get beside the lone Konig Wolf and all three opened fire.

"Alright, we got him!" the Fuchsia haired girl said excitedly while clenching a victorious fist, but when the dust settled there was no Konig Wolf in the target area, just a black hole in the sand where it had been.

"Where did he get off to…? AHHH!" Brad exclaimed as the Shadow Fox shot from behind.

"Leena he's behind you!" Bit exclaimed.

"AHHHH!" Leena cried out as her Gunsniper was also shot from behind.

"Brad and Leena are down, that happened so fast!" Jamie said in shock.

"Okay Liger, let's go get him," the green eyed pilot said calmly as he shifted in the seat.

"Let see what you got kid," Mike said as he readied himself and his Konig for a head to head battle. Liger and Bit made their move.

"Okay Liger, BUSTER SLASH!" Bit shouted as the pair bounded off towards their target, the blades slammed into position.

_'Wow, let see what happens here,' _Mike thought as he braced to make his move against them.

Right as the blonde man's thought ended, as if time had moved faster while thinking instead of slowing down, the blades of Schneider slammed into his Zoid sending it flying into the air and over about 40 to 50 feet away. 'Command system freeze' flashed across his screen.

"Battle Over, Battle Over, the Winner Is the Blitz Team, Congratulations on your win, Farewell until the next battle." the Judge said as the capsule closed and he launched back to the satellite.

The Blitz and Shadow Teams were still on the field about a half hour later. 

"That's the first time anyone has beat our team, I'm impressed at your skill improving so fast, Bit Cloud," Mike said standing next to his Zoid looking at the damage done by Liger Zero's blades.

The damage to the Konig was mostly superficial, a couple of big dents in the armor, and a few broken non-essential parts, and that was about it.

"Thanks, I don't think we expected that any one of you could have taken out two of us the way you did though," The green eyed pilot replied with a nervous chuckle.

"Rule number one in the Shadow Team, never underestimate your opponent," Mike said before climbing back into the Konig's cockpit and leaving with his team.


	3. Chap 2 A Bit Of History

Chapter Two a Bit Of History

Back at Shadow team base

Two of the three Konig Wolves could be written off as totaled, and David's registration computer had been totaled in the fight as well.

"We've got the money to replace it all, or go to a better set of Zoids, what do you think boss?" Barrett asked with a look of disappointment in losing his Zoid partner.

"Boss, we're going to have to replace my registration computer either way, till then I'm out of Zoid battles period," David added to the conversation.

"Okay fellas, I don't know what you two are doing, but I'm fixing my Zoid and going back into battle as soon as it's done," Mike said bluntly as he walked toward his damaged Konig Wolf, he never trusted shops after his father's Zoid was treated with such disrespect.

Flashback

Mike's father was a retired Zoid warrior named Baron who piloted a Zaber Fang. He was only defeated twice in battles during his entire twenty year career as a warrior, and never held a grudge over those defeats.

When Mike was still very young, 8 or 9 years old, his father was taking him to watch the Zoid battles in town when a problem with the Zaber Fang's right rear leg came up. So they limped to the nearest shop to have it fixed, when they arrived the manager said it would take a few hours to track down and fix the problem, so they continued on to the café where they watched the Zoid battles for a while and ate lunch.

When Mike and his father arrived back at the shop a few hours after dropping off the Zaber Fang, they found it in pieces and scattered across the shop as if it were hit by a lot of shelling and a few beam weapons.

"What happened to my Zoid guys, I asked you guys to fix him, not kill him!" Mike's father screamed at the manager.

"You don't recognize me do you old timer, go back to your last battle as a Zoid warrior," the manager said in a low calm voice.

"My last battle was nearly twenty years ago, what makes you think I can go that far back, even in my own head?" Baron said angrily as Mike hid behind his father's leg.

Mike had never seen his father this angry, not even when he broke his dad's favorite Zaber Fang model when he was five, and that frightened him greatly.

"Well then let me refresh your memory old timer, it was against the Knight Team, a team never defeated before you came along," the manager stated coldly, "You challenged us to a one on three battle in that Zaber Fang of yours, and took all of us down in less than ten minutes, after that loss we never won again and you retired right after it."

Baron clamped his hand around the manager's throat, and picked him up clear off the ground and slammed him into the wall behind him. Mike stared in pure horror as his father screamed curses at the man for taking revenge on an innocent Zoid.

"Daddy stop it, you're scaring me, please daddy put him down," the blonde child begged as tears began to roll freely from his eyes.

"I'm so sorry Mike, I didn't mean to scare you, we'll find a car and go home now, okay kiddo," Baron said in a soothing tone trying to at least stop his son's fear.

Mike simply nodded as he tried to hold back his sobs. As they walked out of the shop Mike turned and faced the manager and gave a face of total disgust and disappointment, along with a stuck out tongue.

"Don't ever come back here, I'll call the cops if you do," the manager called out as walked away.

Ever since that moment Mike had done his own Zoid repairs, he even worked in a small shop for a short while before deciding to be a Zoid warrior. He also looked up more to his father then he ever had before, after that day.


	4. Chap 3 Moving Foward

Chapter Three Moving Forward

Mike smiled and laughed quietly as he remembered why he started doing his own Zoid repairs, and why he became a Zoid warrior in the first place.

"A man with courage can fight, but chooses not to," the blonde said quietly and laughed again.

Both Barrett and David looked quite perplexed when they heard their boss laughing at nothing.

"So what are we going to do Barrett?" the younger man asked as they walked out of the hanger.

"I am going to look into new a new Zoid, you should probably get your new registration computer," Barrett said while David turned back towards the hanger. "I'll order your Konig Wolf while you're out little man," he called out as David got into the jeep and headed for town.

After David finished his business with the Zoids Battle Commission, re-registering his pilot status and getting his new registration computer and such, he went for a walk around town. He went into a few shops here and there and decided to get some lunch and maybe catch a battle before headed back to the base, so he headed for the local diner, when he arrived he found a place in the corner and out of the way and ordered a simple lunch.

Blitz Team POV

"I'm going to the diner and get some lunch guys, I'll be back in a bit," Bit called out as he left the store they were in.

"Hey, wait up I'll go with you," Brad said catching up to him.

They walked into the diner and saw the Shadow Team's youngest pilot sitting by himself in the corner, the two men looked at each other and shrugged. Bit walked over to him while Brad found a seat for them.

"Hey kid, aren't you on the Shadow Team?" the blonde asked, as if he couldn't remember.

"Yeah, and your Bit Cloud, do you need help finding your friends or something?" the black haired young man retorted with a slight chuckle.

"Hey, no reason to be mean about it I was just wondering how your Zoids were," Bit replied calmly as he walked away.

Brad had an extra watchful eye over Bit to be sure he didn't do something stupid as he spoke to the young man in the corner.

"So what did he have to say, or was that smirk the reason you left?" the brown haired man asked as Bit arrived at their table.

"That kid really needs to learn some manners," Bit grumbled as he looked over the menu. Jamie walked in and joined them shortly followed by Leena and Doc.

As they ate Bit kept looking in David's direction every now and again to see if he'd left yet, and wondering in the back of his mind why he would sit in the corner like that. The black haired young man took notice of this but decided against making a scene over it. Bit finally walked over to where David was still waiting on his food.

"Hey kid, why don't you come sit with us, join in the conversation?" Bit asked politely.

"Why would I want to eat with a rival team? I see no reason in it," David said rudely, he had no reason to act that way, but he just wanted to be left alone.

"Well for one pal, I was just trying to be friendly, and besides we don't have to be rivals off the field yanno," Bit said with a tinge of anger in voice, as he walked away from the table.

"That kids got a lot of nerve talking the way he did," the blonde said in a huff as he sat back down at the table.

"Well we offered that was all we could do," Jamie said as he continued eating.

Brad and Leena nodded in agreement also while continuing to eat.

"Well he could have been a little nicer about it though," Bit said as he took a drink.

They all finished eating and had a good laugh for a bit, Doc paid the tab as the rest left for the Hover Cargo. Once back at the base they found Leon sitting by the front gate.

"Well it's good to see you son, what are you doing in this neck of the woods?" Doc asked as he and the rest of the team exited the Hover Cargo.

"Well I'm here on business this time I'm afraid," Leon said as he entered the base behind the rest of the team. The team all walked into the lounge area to hear what Leon had on his mind.

"So what's this about Leon?" Leena asked as she sat on the couch.

"Well I hear you guys have faced off against the Shadow Team a couple times, and even managed to score a win the last time, I'm here to give you a little information on the team that might help in your next fight with them," Leon said as he leaned against the wall.

"What do you have for us," Bit asked as he too leaned against the wall. Brad, Jamie and Doc all sat on the couch waiting to hear.

"Well I fought the Shadow team a few years ago, just after I left, but before I found my red Blade Liger, I lost to their leader," Leon paused recalling the battle in his mind, "The lead Konig Wolf the one with four shoulder stripes and three on its head and piloted by Mike has an Organoid system, making it an Ultimate X Zoid, Mike calls him Shadow, I only know this because he was kind enough to give me a place to stay while I recovered from the battle." Leon added with an uncomfortable grin on his face, "Those three make one hell of a team."

"So now we know what to expect, should make the next time we go against them more interesting," Bit said as Leon left the base after giving them everything he had on the Shadow Team.

After the briefing they all headed their separate ways, Bit went and worked on Liger Zero, Brad went to work on his Shadow Fox, Leena went to get a shower, Jamie went to work out some battle strategies, while Doc went to work on his Zoid models. As the night progressed everyone was finishing what they had wanted, Bit and Brad were sitting in the lounge watching TV, Leena and Doc had gone to bed and Jamie was headed that way himself, and by midnight they were all in bed snoring away.

Shadow Team POV

David decided he had been a touch too abrasive towards the Blitz Team's offer to let him eat with them, but did nothing about it but walk out of the diner. He arrived back at the base shortly after the two new Konig Wolves arrived, so once again he got to work adding his personal touches to the new Zoid.

Barrett saw the young man come in but continued work on his own Zoid without word.

Mike had nearly finished the repairs to his Konig Wolf when David walked into the hanger, so he decided to take a break for a bite to eat before continuing. As he walked into the lounge area the video screen lit up with data on their next match, which would be in two weeks.

_'Well at least we still have some time before our next fight,' _the blonde thought as he went through the data on the screen.

Barrett came in shortly after, he had the least to do to his wolf, a few minor adjustments to the targeting system, strengthening the leg joints for hard maneuvering at high speeds, and fine tuning the controls was all he ever did with a new Zoid before its first battle. That's when he did most of his custom tuning, after he found all the holes, in the midst of battle.

"New battle info huh? Well its good we have time to finish up the new Zoids first," Barrett said as he went into the bathroom to wash up before starting on his dinner.

David stayed in the shop most of the night. Mike walked into the hanger and watched the young man for a few minutes and he never seemed to lose a step.

"Alright kid, time to get your butt in bed, you can finish in the morning," Mike called out as David yawned for the fourth time in five minutes.

"Yeah maybe you're right boss, I am getting a bit tired," David said tiredly, he left the hanger and headed straight for his bed.

_'That kids got a lot of heart, but he's still young,' _Mike thought as he watched the young black haired man walk away.

The blonde then continued working on his own Zoids repairs. Once finished he took his Konig Wolf out for a run to make sure everything was in order

"How are you feeling Shadow?" he asked the Konig Wolf that simply gave a low growl in return, "Good, let's go home."

The pair got back into the hanger about three in the morning and went on to bed only to wake up two hours later at five.

"We'll have to paint the new Zoids before we go into battle otherwise no one is going to know the kid from the new guy," Mike said with a chuckle while the other two ate.

The two men ignored the comment, and left the table to go finish any work that needed doing on David's wolf. Barrett also painted all three Konig Wolves with their usual paint schemes, three silver stripes on the head and four on each of the front legs for Mike's to show he was the leader; and two silver stripes on the heads of his and David's Zoids. David's wolf got three silver stripes on each of the front legs to show he was second in command, while Barrett's wolf received two on each of the front legs.

Barrett may have been the new guy on the team, but he was also the oldest of them and the team's battle strategist and book keeper. He knew the reason behind him being the low man on the totem pole; it was because he was also the newest to Zoid battles and piloting for that matter in terms of years behind the controls.

Mike was only 23 but he'd been piloting since he could reach the pedals according to legend, David was 20 but had been piloting since he was 10 or 11, mostly Konig Wolves but he could handle just about any Zoid you handed him. Barrett had only been piloting for 8 years, but always the same Zoid up until his first Konig Wolf was totaled in his first official battle with the Shadow Team, so he knew how to handle Konig Wolves very well.

The two weeks between the challenge they received and the battle went very quickly, as did the battle itself. Within ten minutes all of the enemy Zoids were frozen or totaled beyond repair.

"This was no challenge compared to the Blitz Team," Barrett said over an open com link.

"Un-called for man," one of the enemy combatants said angrily.


	5. Chap 4 The Final Challenge

Chapter Five The Final Challenge

Shadow Team Base

"Boss, I think it's time we challenged the Blitz Team again," Barrett asked as he sipped on a cold drink.

"I think he's right boss, time to see what they've learned again," David added.

"Okay boys, I'll start the request, you guys say when and where." Mike said as he walked out to the hanger.

"Shadow, you up for one more fight with that Liger old friend?" the blonde asked, the Konig Wolf jerked his head way back and let out a deafening howl, "Okay then, let's do it."

"Well request the desert battlefield and 0983 again, it'll be like our first match up with them," David said as he walked up next to Mike in the hanger.

Mike then filled out all the necessary paper work and sent it to the Zoids Battle Commission for approval. Battle approval came about an hour after being sent in, so the guys went to prepare for the worst.

Toros Base

The team was busy doing so minor repairs to all the Zoids, Bit was working out some modifications to Liger Zero's targeting system, Leena was working out some problems with the Gunsniper's missile doors, and Brad was finishing up modifications to the Shadow Fox's systems.

Jamie and Doc Toros were working on the systems for Liger's CAS in the Hover Cargo so it could move a bit faster. When Bit finished he went back into the lounge area to watch TV and have a nap before dinner. Brad got a shower before joining him, Leena went to the kitchen and got her cookie stash and joined the two in the lounge, where she found Bit asleep on the couch and Brad was watching the news.

"Hey Brad feel free to dump that coffee on his head," the Fuchsia haired girl said gesturing towards Bit with a laugh.

"Not a good idea," the blonde pilot groaned into the pillow his head was buried in. A few minutes later the ZBC sent them battle information for their next battle against the Shadow Team.

The week that followed moved like molasses for both teams, all work that needed to be done on the Zoids was done by the second day, Leena spent a day shopping in town, David and Barrett spent time playing video games and fixing things around their base. Mike did his usual thing, sitting on Shadow's head thinking of what is to come, Bit and Liger spent time doing the same thing. Brad spent his time sipping coffee and watching TV, Jamie spent his time trying to keep Doc from going shop happy on a catalog order form.

Finally the battle date came, and the two teams moved out for the battlefield.

"Okay, what I want you two to do when we get there, get the other two away from Bit and I," Mike said as the team ran the three Konig Wolves to the field.

"Guys I want you two to stay away from Mike this time around, Liger and I will handle him." Bit said calmly during the ride.

"Bit you really expect us to do that," Brad said sounding annoyed.

"If Bit wants to have Mike to himself, let him have him," Doc said while picking his ear, "Organoid versus Organoid, it'll be like the Royal Cup," the older man said in a more excited tone that everyone else just ignored.

When the Blitz Team arrived they saw that the Shadow Team had already arrived, the two teams met on the same edge of the field, so they mobilized the Zoids, Brad and Leena went first, and Bit went last without changing the Ligers armor from its standard white.

"Well, now we wait for the Judge folks, we still have twenty minutes before the requested time," Mike said over the open com link as he hopped out of his Konig Wolf.

"Well if we have that long lets grab a bite to eat, what do you say kid," Bit called out as he too jumped from Liger's Cockpit.

This sent David into a bit of a huff, but he knew there was nothing he could do about it so he just sat back in his seat and opened the cockpit for some fresh air, Barrett did the same and put his feet up on the console in front of him.

Mike and Bit were carrying on a conversation about the past months battles while they waited. Leena and Brad simply relaxed in their cockpits; Doc and Jamie were getting antsy with the two men being outside the Zoids with the battle so close to starting.

"Okay guys the Judge is in coming, time to get back in your Zoids," the black haired strategist of the Blitz Team said as the radar in the Hover Cargo beeped in the back ground.


	6. Chap 5 The Final Battle

Chapter Six The Final Battle

The Judge capsule hit the ground in the center of the battlefield.

"DANGER, DANGER, the area within a 20 mile radius is now a designated Zoid battlefield, only competitors and personnel have authorization to enter the area, area scanned, Battlefield set up, The Shadow Team vs. the Blitz Team, Battle Mode 0983, Ready….Fight."

Brad, David, Leena, and Barrett all headed away from Mike and Bit as they lunged toward each other. Brad was dodging fire from David, while Leena was on ready, fire, aim, mode with Barrett, Bit and Mike were going at it with teeth and claws, the Zoids howling and roaring as they grappled with each other.

Barrett was out of the battle, after being hit with a massive barrage of missiles from Leena's Gunsniper, Brad and David were still fire fighting it out. Leena's Gunsniper was too heavily damaged from its fight with Barrett to get anywhere very fast. Brad dodged a missile which then locked on to Leena's Gunsniper.

"LEENA MOVE, THERES A MISSILE HEADED YOUR WAY" Brad called out a little too late; the missile hit the Gunsniper in the left arm right at the joint.

"AHHH!" the Fuchsia haired girl screamed as her Zoid was thrown to the ground by the sheer force of the impact, 'Command System Freeze' flashed across the screen.

Bit and Mike had gone from grappling to a fire fight in a dead run, rapid direction changes and poorly timed shots flew and missed most of their intended marks as the two practically flew around the field, David was knocked out by a Strike Laser Claw from Brad's Shadow Fox, who was then knocked out by a stray bullet from the fire fight between Bit and Mike.

"Two team members remain in combat, the Liger Zero and the Konig Wolf." the Judge called out. The two men were breathing hard behind the controls of their partners.

"How you doing Liger?" Bit asked trying to catch his breath, Liger simply growled in return, "Okay buddy, lets finish this."

"Shadow, how we doing old friend," Mike said as he to tried to catch his breath, the Konig Wolf let out a long and loud howl in response.

Time seemed to slow for everyone as the two blondes prepared for another round.

"Okay Liger don't hold back!" Bit exclaimed as he bounded towards his opponent.

"Okay old friend, let's finish this one," Mike said as he lunged into the charging Liger Zero.

The two Zoids slammed into one another and grappled once again, this time Bit gained an upper hand this time around and pinned the Konig Wolf to the ground.

_'Okay how do I get out of this one,' _Mike thought as he tried to figure a way out, he turned his gun barrels towards the Liger only to have them bitten off his Zoids back.

"Well this wasn't an easy fight, good thing it's over," Bit said out of breath.

"It's not quite over yet, the command system is still active, you have to hit me again Bit Cloud, I will not surrender," Mike said as he tried to force the Liger Zero off of his Zoid.

"If you say so big guy. You heard him Liger," Bit said with a confused look on his face, Liger turned around and walked a few steps away allowing the wolf to stand.

"STRIKE LASER CLAW!" Bit screamed as he charged for the final blow.

'Command System Freeze' flashed across Mike's console after the blow threw his Zoid.

"Battle Over, Battle Over, the winner is…. The Blitz Team, Congratulations on your win, Farewell until the next battle." the Judge said as the capsule once again closed and took off for the satellite.

"Well that was fun, Shadow will be down a while before we can get back into the battles," Mike said with a slight chuckle as Bit walked up to stand next to him.

"You know, Doc thinks this thing would make a great addition to the Blitz Team, and I wouldn't mind having you on as team mate," Bit said as he placed his hands behind his head.

Doc and the rest of both teams walked up behind the two. 

"Well what do you think boss? I'm in as long as I get a new Zoid for the one Brad over here destroyed," David said with a chuckle.

"Look final call is yours boss, my only wonder is who leads the new team," Barrett said as he nearly smacked David off his feet.

A mini fight broke out over who the new leaders would be shouting and screaming along with a few fists, Bit and Mike stood laughing for a moment, Mike then raised his hand the whole crowd stopped and stared.

"The leadership role will fall on the original leaders, if anyone has an issue with that take it up with Doc or myself," Mike said as he turned and shook Bit's hand.

"Welcome to the Shadow Blitz team," Bit said with a laugh as his team mates dog piled him for the name change.

The two teams registered as one team the next day, Doc and Mike ordered the two new Konig Wolves and the materials needed to repair Shadow.

"So I hear you fought with Leon a few years back, how did he do?" Doc asked bluntly as they were headed back to base.

"Your son did very well for a one on three battle, he got David and Barrett before me and Shadow took him down," Mike said calmly as not to brag.

"Well that Organoid of yours helped against him," Doc said with a laugh.

Back at the base everyone was choosing rooms and getting things organized.

"Okay I think we got everything," Jamie said as he collapsed on the couch. Doc and Mike got back to the base, Mike started repairs to Shadow as David and Barrett got to work on modifications to their new Zoids. Bit, Leena and Jamie watched in awe as the three men worked through the night.

Two weeks later they were back on the battlefield kicking butt and taking names against new and tougher teams.

Fin


End file.
